


last morning

by midnightlunch



Category: Eminem (Musician), Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Bottom Eminem, M/M, emgk
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlunch/pseuds/midnightlunch
Summary: けりねむ日本語フィク
Kudos: 5





	last morning

けりねむ  
  
きのう久しぶりに会って、さらうみたいに部屋に連れてきて好きだ、好きだ、好きだ、本当に愛してるって言いすがってセックスして（殆どさせてもらった、って感じもあったけど）起きたら朝の9時ですごいがっかりした、一緒にいたいだけ夜が続いたらいいのに。  
ベッドの脇に投げてあったiPhoneをみると何件かテキストとか通知とか来てたみたいだった。朝起きて一番にすることで、もう殆どくしゃみするとき目をつぶるみたいに身体の仕組みの一部になってる。ロック画面から世界で一番かわいい女の子の壁紙、と思ったら昨日撮った写真になった。

あからさまに今さっきまでヤってました、っていう裸の俺とエム。俺だけカメラ目線。いきなり頭だけ昨日の夜に逆戻りして、そっと横になって膝を抱えた。  
こうしてこっそりセックスしたあと眠りこけてるエムの隣に並んで写真たまにとってみたりするけど、エムの身体とちがってめちゃくちゃな色の自分の身体がなんか安っぽく見えて結局すぐ消したりしてる。  
スワイプする。俺のiPhoneの中にしかないエムのイったあとの写真。シーツと、背中とだらしなく垂れた腕しか映ってない。たぶん半年くらい前の、俺んちでこっそり会ってしたときのやつ。興奮しすぎてわざとじゃなくまじでスキンつけるの忘れて、でも怒られるかと思ったらなんもいわれなくて、じっとあの青色の目が俺の事を見てた。それだけでちょっとは彼の中に自分の居場所があるのかも、って舞い上がって、本当に頭がおかしくなりそうだった。

iPhoneの中の、彼の身体の上にはモノクロが横たわってて、まるで時が止まってるみたいに見える。いつからスミ増えてないんだろう、子供のままのヘイリーと、知らないけどよく知ってる（って思わせるのがアーティストは大事だってえらい大人が言ってた）もう死んだエムの半身だった男の名前がヒビ割れてる。何もかも面倒くさくなって横で寝てるエムのかわいいヘイリーとキスした。

なんかつまんないことでつまんなくなってるってことはわかってる、いつの間にかもう30になったし、それに俺のことはそれなりに可愛がってくれてるって知ってるけど…いや、たぶんそうだと思うけど。エムはいったん自分のそばに置いたら庇護欲がでかくなるタイプだから。

「なあ、やりたい、もっかい」  
肩から耳元にキスをうつしているうちにくぐもった声がした。  
「やめろ」  
「したくない」  
「もう朝」  
起きてたのかよ。  
「昨日しただろ、もう家に……んぅ、」  
嫌だってそりゃ言うよな、だから言わせない様にキスしておいた。肩を叩かれるけどその手をとって絡ませて、ちょっと硬くなり始めてるちんちんをタオルケットの中で擦り付けたらエムの薄い唇が少し開かれたから、そこから深いキスに繋ぐことにする。  
少し出してきた舌を吸って、逃げるのを捕まえてまた絡めとって音を立てて唇に吸い付くと、あふれた吐息が漏れてやらしい雰囲気が濃くなってくる。  
エムはキス好きだから、大体これくらいエロめのキスさせてくれたらそのあとやりたくねーとか帰りたいとかぶちぶち文句言ってくるのは、それは嘘。（一回そう言ったら傲慢だって言われた、でも好きじゃん…。）もうなんとなく分かってきてて、そういうところが何年セックスしてなかったんだよって感じだけど。  
まあ気持ちよくなるってことにかけてはずっとずっと、俺のこの指と、唇のほうが博識なのは明白だった。

そのあとしばらく健全すぎる朝の陽射しから隠れたくて二人で頭からタオルケットをかぶってお互いの身体の形を確かめるみたいに重ねたり撫でたりした。触りたい、って思ってるのにエムの指が目元のあたりに触れたりダブルエックスをなぞったりすると、ほんの戯れなのになんか泣きたくなるのはなんなんだろう。  
昨日一回してるから、エムはたぶん気持ちいいことを拾いやすくなってて、そのせいで軽く触れただけで二の腕のあたりが緊張しててかわいそう。なぐさめるみたいに撫でて、前をくぐらせて胸のあたりを探るとぷつ、とした感触がしたからもう乳首がしこってるのがわかった。爪の先で少し引っ掻くと、キスしてる下唇を軽く噛まれる。  
そういうことされると、もう早く突っ込みたいな…、なんかめちゃくちゃにしてやりたくなってくる。  
元々寝乱れて前がかなり開いてたエムのバスローブの腰のあたりから開いて、へそ下から手を滑らせていくとそのままゆるくたちあがりかけてるものに辿り着いた。  
「あれ？なんも履いてねーの？やっぱ朝もする気だったよね」  
「お前が昨日下着のままなんかしたからだろ」  
ふーん、って先っぽ手のひらで撫でながら耳の後ろキスしたらまたぐっとかたくなって、耳朶があつい。昨日はちんちん触ってあげなかったから、気持ちいいみたいで腰がひくひくしてる。もう半分くらい俺に食べられてるくせに憮然とした態度を崩さないエムはかわいい。

かわいい、大好き、とか囁きながら膝裏に手を入れてぐっと足を持ち上げていよいよセックス、てかんじの格好にさせるといつものように体が強ばる。大丈夫だって、いつも気持ちよくなるだろ、といなして後ろの割れ目から手を滑らせると昨日突き刺したばっかだからまだ柔らかくて、撫でてたらそのまま入っちゃいそうだった。  
サイドボードに置いてた使いかけのローションを掴み取って自分のちんちんとエムの穴に雑にぶっかけて、少しずつ中指を埋めてく。

「ん、くぅ…」

途端に甘いトーンになったエムの声と、ローションと俺が動かしてる指のせいでいかにもセックスしてます、てかんじの濡れた音と、みるみるうちに高くなったふたつぶんの体温、全部のせいで俺の体はかんたんに蕩けそうになる。

「昨日中イキいっぱいできたから今日はどっちも気持ちよくしてあげる」  
「まじでローションだけじゃなくてさあ、まんこみたいに濡れるようになってない？」  
「ずっとここにいてよ…、ずっと…、エムのしたいこと全部しよう…」

「わけわかん…な、…あっ！ん…、っ、…」

馬鹿馬鹿しいことばっかり並べてたからどれに返事されたのかはわかんないけど、そう詰まりながら返されたらむかついたからわざとあけすけな言葉で煽って、派手な音がたつようになかで指を開いて好きなとこを捏ねてあげたらたまらないみたいでぎゅっと足の指が丸くなるのが見えた。

こんな身体にこの人がなってる、ていうか俺がした、て思うとちんちんが勃起しすぎて痛い、もっと追い詰めたくなる。

「すげ、朝みるとさ、夜とぜんぜん違う…」  
「……みんな、…ぅ。。」

中身ない俺のうわ言を遮るみたいにエムからキスされたらもう待てなくて、横抱きから仰向けにさせたらもう殆どちんぽ待ち、みたいな顔になってるエムと目があった。何見てんの？て言っても裸の胸が上下するだけでなんも答えてくれなかったけど、あのときと同じ青い目が潤んでて、エムから俺は滲んて見えてんのかな、なんて妙なことを思った。  
がっちり抱え込んでひくつく穴に押し込むと、最初のカリんとこだけ入ったらあとはスムーズですぐ腰をぴったり押し付ける。  
馴染むまでしばらく動かずに、鎖骨のあたりに派手に音たてながらキスしてたらエムの手が伸びてきて、たぶんねぐせでぐしゃぐしゃになってる前髪、それから頭のてっぺんのあたりを撫でられてくすぐったい。  
ゆっくり動き始めると髪の毛に差し込まれてた指に力が篭もる、それから俺の腕の中からエムのすすり泣くような、押し殺した声が漏れてくる。  
汗の浮かんだ肌に歯を立てながらゆっくり突き刺して、気持ちいいとこにひっかかるように引き抜いて…  
エムは奥よりも女の子のＧスポみたいなとこが好きでここ俺のかちかちになったちんちんでしつこく責めたらそのときだけは、この人は全部俺のものになる。憎まれ口も叩かせないくらい横暴に振る舞っても許してくれて、乱暴に奥まで挿れてもふたりぶんの濡れすぎた粘膜が擦れあって、あつくて蕩ける。

「あ、もっ…と、そこ、…して、してっ…」  
「好きだよ、エム…好きだ、ほんとに、好き、好き…！」

好きって何個重ねても愛にはならないんだって。  
ちょっと前までしつこくしてくるグルーピーはこう言って追い払うのが気に入ってたけど今じゃ恐ろしくてとても口にできない。  
わかんない、せめてセックスぐらいは、気に入ってくれてたらいい、けど……  
エムも俺みたいにセックスがすべてにおいて絶対に必要ならいいけど、たぶんそうじゃない。いらいらする、それで、そのぶんだけキツく責めたらあっけなく根本の方から射精感がむずむずと昇ってきた。………

その次目覚めたら真っ暗のもう夜中で、エムはどこにも居なかった。いつものようにiPhoneを覗くとスライドするのに何も反応しない。ライトニングケーブル何本買ってもいつもすぐ無くすからいらいらする、エムからなんか来てたらどうしよう、エムからなんも来てなかったらどうしよう。  
もう一度スライドしてもやっぱりひび割れた画面に俺が写ってるだけだった。

会いたい、って言ってほしい、それがだめなら会えるまで会いたいって言っても許してほしい。どっちにしても、今は子供みたいに泣きたい。


End file.
